Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2016
12:22 Gonna play tf2 12:22 See you all 12:25 bilo 12:29 I played brain freeze 12:34 k 01:09 if PlayStation Costumes were brought back for PS4 version of Plants Vs. Zombies Garden warfare 2 as a Paid DLC, then what would New plants and zombies wear? 01:09 Does Sony Allow both Popcap and EA to do this? 01:11 yes 01:13 it would be funny if Rose wore Nathan Drake Costume, Captain DeadBeard do the same thing... 01:14 As for Sunflower, they would wear Sackboy mask. 01:38 ded 01:50 Ohayou 01:52 steam acc names 01:52 list ek 01:52 em 02:03 Hiya Fairy-lass 02:06 I am not that great on drawing in laptop O_O 02:06 no mouse? 02:06 http://prntscr.com/cja0tk 02:06 I do but I'm not just expert at it. 02:06 And that's actually not done. 02:07 you'll get used to it 04:04 05 04:08 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GYcuvHu12lY 04:09 Oh that. 04:11 One more thing 04:11 Chili bean is glitches 04:11 *glitched 04:12 It got me red 04:12 *nerfed 04:17 Well bye 04:18 Bye then~ 04:42 holy... 04:42 HOLY 04:42 Frickin ZEKROM 04:42 is HARD TO CATCH 04:42 Silent chat is silent. 04:42 Hi~ 04:42 All my 25 ULTRA BALLS 04:42 GONE 04:42 *sigh* 04:42 Hello. 04:43 At least I have a Victini 04:43 (clap) 04:43 From event, I'm sure, or what? 04:43 Mystery Gift 04:43 Lasts until September 24 04:46 I got the Victini as well. 04:47 Oh yeah. 04:47 I'm grinding my save file for Emerald right now. 04:48 I'm going to get the Hitmontop again because my freaking Chromebook froze. 04:54 ... 04:58 Hi~ 04:59 Yo 05:00 And I got Tyrogue into Hitmontop again. 05:01 Gosh, I hate sore throat 05:02 Don't feel too bad. 05:06 At least you don't get colds monthly. 05:06 I get them that often. 05:07 Hiyah Wintah 05:11 Yo Char 05:11 I got a cold + sore throat just because of a single sneeze 05:13 eh 05:13 you'll be find 05:13 fine 05:16 I created my wordbubble 05:16 But I have a problem 05:16 *plays today's PvZ2 party* 05:23 What a fine weather today. Now I'm thinking if I'm gonna play basketball or not 05:24 Yup, fine weather it is. 05:24 oh fairy wrote a fanfic 05:26 fairy wake up 05:26 Fairy needs to insert Insert in it 05:31 @IYNH Umm.... 05:32 oh great you woke up 05:32 I was changing clothes, darn it. 05:32 ok 05:32 Me and my family will go somewhere so I have to GTG soon. 05:33 well that was slow 05:33 shit 05:33 And was away too, so yeah. 05:36 ok 05:36 you gonna go now? 05:36 About to... 05:37 GTG now, bye~ 05:37 ok 06:55 Anyone at all? 07:20 hi 07:20 THE DRAGON IS BACK 07:20 I mean 07:20 THE GUARDIAN IS BACK 07:20 HI VERBOS 07:20 yee verbos 07:20 hi we bros 07:20 Hi 07:23 i think he meant bye 07:36 DED 07:39 hairy 07:39 hairy = hi fairy 07:39 lol 09:22 hi 09:25 My messages dont show up on this chat 09:25 Oh 09:25 Now they do 09:25 Cool 09:25 So whats up 09:32 hi 10:07 Supbacks 10:07 And I lately back came after serving those customers irl. 10:07 (agave) ! 10:08 brb razer update 10:09 Supbacks^3 10:09 Zambie becoming a chat mod... 10:09 I feel that it's dangerous 10:09 But then again... 10:09 Maybe he has changed? 10:09 10:09 Who knows... 10:09 @CZA 10:09 It's up to you. 10:10 Sup^4 10:10 'Sup! 10:10 Anyways 10:10 Playing PvZ Heroes on my Phone :) 10:10 I can't play it now becuz exams 10:10 BUT WHEN IT'S OVER 10:11 IT'S TIME TO VAPE 12:50 *drops the mic* 12:50 *mic falls into pit* 12:50 Oh 01:08 I am fucking lazy as a chatmod bye 01:17 I'm glad you know~~~ 01:17 WHY IS CHAT DEAD 01:17 AY 01:17 EVERYONE 01:17 COME BACK BEFORE I DROP THE PING BOMB 01:18 Wat 01:19 k 01:19 MAKE CHAT GREAT AGAIN 01:20 YEE 01:25 Zambiealex ? 01:26 Yes 01:26 TheNameSOmething101 would like to ask you for a flavour 01:26 He wanted you to: Make his Peashooter OC 01:26 Can you do it? 01:26 Wat.... 01:26 Show me 01:27 And I might get to work 01:28 Okie. 01:32 Well 01:36 if they did a reverse Herbal Assault: what would Plants-dominated areas look like before they are taken over by Zombies? 02:55 SUPER DED 03:09 Dead, y not 03:09 Hey. 03:09 This chat is dead, isn't it? 03:09 Discord.. nah 03:10 Is Discord dead too? 03:10 This chat is only welcoming for suckers who mods really want to see 03:10 Or is there like, 50 people there. 03:10 As.. click ban. 03:10 Nope, more than 50 people 03:10 Nope, 3 active only 03:10 One thing I hate about discord is when you link something, it shows what it is. 03:11 I want to link a funny video WITHOUT everyone seeing it 03:11 Oh hi lily 03:11 Hello repeater 03:11 Might as well link it now https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I6CsO8eAa0 03:12 @lily: You know Cactus and Chomper? 03:12 If it is a not-fun-anyway link.... 03:12 Yeah @Repeater 03:13 I know the ship. 03:13 I made them be in love 03:13 I sort of ship it, but only "sort of" 03:13 And I noticed :P 03:13 Once they get cozy and start kissing heavily 03:13 The effect wears off and then.. 03:13 It's mostly Chomper is Cactus' b****, but he has mild feelings for her 03:13 Cactus has none...at least, that's what she says 03:13 The results will be hilarious when she snaps out of it 03:13 The GW saga might change that... 03:13 Or rather, they snapout of it 03:13 . 03:14 *snap out 03:14 I want to play GW... 03:14 Badly... 03:14 But you don't have it? 03:14 Yes 03:14 Worst problem: Money 03:14 I AM JUST 13 AND HOW DO I GET 10$? 03:14 You should buy the seequel, as more people are playing that (I think) 03:14 Wait, you're younger than me? 03:15 Someone give me something that will cut off 80 years of my life. 03:15 I think so 03:15 Hive Verbos 03:15 Hai o/ 03:15 Hello there. 03:15 I can't give it to you Zambie, but smoking does a good job at that. 03:15 I can't ask mom to get 210000 VND (10$) 03:15 I'm even paranoid of being by smokers 03:16 Also Lily, I wonder if your Vampire Flower would be shocked at a particular image of her being R34'd. 03:16 Second hand smoking is even worse. 03:16 Oh, any of them would 03:16 Don't put it on the thread Repeater, I swear the gods... 03:16 o/ 03:16 I won't for sur 03:16 *sure 03:17 And for some reason, no R34 of Peashooter and Sunflower kissing for some reason 03:17 10 trys. 03:17 Absolutely no pics 03:17 10 fails. 03:17 I have something that annoys me about (explodeonut) 03:17 The page has its costume as a HD photo 03:17 Not even on a premium tile... 03:18 |:/ 03:18 Now, I'm gonna superglue their lips 03:18 And get Umbrella leaf to film the fiascco 03:19 Honest question, do you think I'd do well as an admin? 03:19 Unsure if I should try for it or not 03:19 Especially because of the lack of admins recently 03:19 Well, are you active on mainspace at least? 03:19 Ello 03:19 Well...the thing is that I don't edit it everyday 03:19 It's mostly just for mistakes I notice. 03:19 Admins aren't about mainspace 03:19 Try running for content mod first 03:20 Or was it discussion mod? 03:20 Admins are about chat activity 03:20 I already am a discussion mod 03:20 Then content mod 03:20 But Content Mod is around mainspace editing 03:20 I think Lily could be an admin 03:20 Which I don't do everyday. 03:20 No rollback, no content mods for me 03:20 First female admin 03:21 I'm just conflicted on if I should try. 03:21 As for me, I would, but most of you know my dilemma 03:21 Yeah. 03:21 I read your comment on the wiki activity 03:21 You lost your laptop chargers? 03:22 *charger 03:22 No it broke 03:22 Oh, ok. 03:22 I will fail at those because I apparently cause arguments! Am I right? 03:22 It stinks when that happens. 03:22 I do have my School one 03:22 So far, I think you're on your way to becoming a chat mod though Zambie. 03:22 however 03:22 It's for school. 03:22 If some vandal starts doing pictures 03:22 I have to bring my "school" computer home everyday 03:22 But I never use it at home. 03:22 Same 03:23 But yeah I don't want to risk it 03:23 Disney: Going downfall exactly what is Popcap doing 03:23 Lily, this would be funny: Rose getting her butt spanked by a goat 03:23 hive 03:23 Disney downfall? 03:23 Yeah 03:23 The reason why they're "downfalling" is because they're only making sequels 03:23 It is extreme downfalling 03:23 Instead of anything original 03:23 I will become 100 wntil I get it. 03:23 Exactly what is Popcap getting 03:23 http://fav.me/dafc48x 03:23 Inside out 03:23 And they stopped Disney Infinity, but I actually RESPECT that. 03:24 the good dino 03:24 Lily, click that link 03:24 YES! SINCE INSIDE OUT! 03:24 I did. 03:24 Compare it to how you turn Rose into a goat 03:24 You are super-duper right! 03:24 Magicwater is actually alive? 03:24 Well 03:24 Or did the sun-shroom let him go? 03:24 Inside joke :P 03:24 IRL, he's alive 03:24 Opps 03:24 Should have used strikeline for that 03:25 That mega long question wasn't by me 03:25 I rather die than waste my dyme. 03:25 Disney's only original work lately seems to be Moana 03:25 But it just seems like...meh... 03:25 Zombie babies 03:26 And the fact that stallia is now an actual lion 03:26 A literal lioness 03:26 I hate that disney is making a life action version of ALL of their movies 03:26 They don't even seem good. 03:26 Well, except for Pete's Dragon, but that's because I saw that one. 03:26 And it isn't a musical this time. 03:26 Plus the fact that they don't learn from CinemaSins 03:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bXeeuPmJBY 03:27 Almost 16 minutes (I think) 03:27 Zootopia is one of their only GOOD movies in the 2010-2016 era 03:27 The others being Tangled (hated opinion?) and Inside Out 03:28 For 15 years I have been turned down apon! I refuse to lose to some of my opposers....! 03:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyk7UWupEHk Wait, this was made this year? 03:29 It looks like it was made in like, 2012 at best. 03:30 Now, this is moar active. 03:31 Because I talked. 03:32 Is it so hard to get promoted? 03:33 I have wasted 7 Months just to be promtomoted? 03:34 Thread:737009 03:34 I have wasted my life./s] 03:35 Thamks to those Opposers.... 03:35 They LOVE to think of ways just to stop me from getting Promoted![03:36 They're just remembering what you've done before 03:36 Though like I said, you're changing for the better 03:36 If you fail this time, if you keep acting they way you're starting to act, I'm sure you'll be supported 03:37 After my block I started to act like this. 03:37 They need to see. 03:37 That I have Changed 03:38 They killed me once 03:38 I think that's why they're unsure 03:38 Because you've been blocked once 03:38 Are they trying to get rid of me! 03:38 They hate my company. 03:38 But that doesn't mean much now, as long as you "move on". 03:38 They'll hopefully move on too. 03:39 I moved on. 03:39 But did they moved on? 03:39 Not yet. 03:40 Just for Protecting a user because users say that this user is all bad. 03:40 That makes me Bad?! 03:40 I made an enemy List outside of this place 03:40 That mkaes me bad?! 03:41 Though I think you offended some people because of it 03:41 It's best to keep such thoughts to yourself. 03:41 Unless said "enemy" was mean to you first. 03:41 @Lily: I made a (lenny) server on Discord. Thoughts? 03:42 I learned from my old mistakies and yet people say that i am Sinister?! I am Twisted!? I Love to steal candy from babys like Mr Burns?! 03:42 @Iamreapeater oh gosh... 03:43 @Zambie I don't know what else to say, it's just some souls can't let anything go 03:43 It was meant to hide all the dirty stuff TheNameSomething101 and I had in our Direct messages on Discord 03:43 How would they feel if I say there past mistakes?! 03:44 Like Pinks continuse areguments with Cam 03:44 Or Copper harrassing me all the time? 03:44 Or when Leo said something baad about IMC 03:45 If they can't let my mistakes go, I won't leave theres! 03:47 Some time needs to go by 03:48 I think that's all. 03:50 So Lily, how was that DA link I sent to you? 03:52 I liked it. 03:52 Nice to see that Magic is drawing again. 03:52 Also my gosh...I just decided to see the "club" that shows PvZ art (one of them) 03:52 And there's something I'm not even going to link... 03:52 Make a PvZ Art Discord 03:52 http://plants-vs-zombies.deviantart.com/gallery/ 03:52 It's the first one you'll see... 03:52 Why do people do this? 03:53 IDK 03:53 Looks silly 03:53 anyway 03:54 Also, which answer in that link you liked the most? 03:54 Answer no 4 :p ? 03:54 I liked all of them. 03:54 If only I could find a purple lion. 03:55 So that goat or your goat (of rose)? 03:55 I can't really "make" goats. 03:55 So I just use one of the GW goats 03:55 Answer 8? 03:56 I can't decide 03:56 So his zomboss has a higher order who looks like him 03:56 Basically, it was the higher order boss that sent for the kong-fu world zombies 03:57 It's his dad? 03:57 But your zomboss says that: Zen Sensei was the one who led the attack 03:57 http://devianjp824.deviantart.com/art/All-Premium-Rare-plants-in-PVZH-634119716 Only Poison Oak doesn't look derpy. 03:57 Well, not the only one I guess 03:58 But I love his style. 03:58 Too bad we banned him on our wiki... 03:59 I get washed up from the thick red templates of opposes. I struggled to carve through the opposes. For years I lived alone on under this wiki learning the secrets of how to finally get supported. I will be supported. I will take Revenge! 2016 09 18